At present, there are zippers with cutting mechanisms that are applied to a bag in order to provide an additional opening, as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,608, published in December 1992, which discloses a flexible component which adheres to a bag by means of an adhesive strip located at a lower surface, with zipper strips and a closure head, which includes a reciprocating plunger rod mounted to the strip. There are many types of zippers with cutting mechanisms coupled to or separated from the closure head of the zipper, such as the device published in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,608. The coupling between elements may cause injuries to the user when opening the zipper; moreover, the manufacturing and assembly process is long and expensive.
The purpose of this invention is to solve the aforementioned difficulties by introducing a reusable zipper with a single-piece closure head, with a sharp element and a cutting zone with technical features that prevent the user from being injured when using it.